In recent years, a variety of electronic devices have been released on the market and increased in their application fields. Examples of the electronic device are mobile electronic devices, smart phones, cellular phones, radios, laptop computers, wireless communication devices, etc. In particular, smart phones have been developed to provide a number of services and this has led to provide a basis to develop a variety of applications executable thereon. Unlike conventional electronic devices that have only executed the built-in applications, Smart phones can execute the built-in applications and also allow users to install any applications that they need and to execute them.
Most applications for smart phones transmit/receive data through a network and utilize data in various patterns according to their features. For example, background applications, such as, emails, weather, calendar, etc., periodically upload data via networks.
Uploading or downloading data refers to an operation for exchanging data in wireless mode between electronic devices and a server. During the process, the electronic device consumes the battery power.
Applications installed to electronic devices utilize data transmission. Most of the applications perform a periodic data transmission through networks. Applications executing on electronic devices may repeat data transmissions at preset periods, respectively, regardless of whether the user utilizes data. This prevents electronic devices from operating in an idle status where it consumes battery power minimally, thereby increasing the battery power consumption.
Therefore, reducing an amount of time that the electronic device exits an idle state and operates in normal state may decrease battery power consumption. To this end, electronic devices often disable the display or execute a standby state when there is no user operation and data transmission for any application. This conventional data transmission method may make a determination as to whether the user is actively using the electronic device.
The conventional data transmission method, however, brings about side effects. When the electronic device is configured such that data cannot be transmitted in a low-power state where the display of the electronic device is disabled or the electronic device is in standby without considering the characteristics of executing applications, it may cause user inconvenience.